Teach Me Navi
by TashaJ1998
Summary: Rachel Berry falls for Sam... In a big way. But when drama happens in later chapters, will their friendship be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Right so I was sitting in form one day and this idea just hit me like BAM! This is my first fic, so its not going to be the best of all readings…. Just to warn you I'm not quite sure where this could lead, and my mind is pretty messed up so…. Be warned…. Anyways I'm rambling…. On with the show (or story) … **

Rachel Barbra Berry, a star in the making but hated by most.

Sam Evans, the trouty-mouth kid that plays the guitar and is on the soccer team.

Possibly the most unlikely couple that could ever be thought of, but it happened. And here's how.

As Rachel walked with a skip into the choir room that morning she heard a quiet strumming coming from the other end of the room. She skipped over expecting to see Noah there, her fellow Jewish friend. When she rounded the corner she was shocked to see Sam sitting on his knees strumming along to Billionaire by Travie McCoy and Bruno Mars. He had Just gotten to the chorus so Rachel decided to sing along to the tune. Sam hadn't noticed that Rachel was there until he heard that familiar Broadway-destined voice, singing along to his simple strums. He looked up and smiled at the face that was next to him.

Maybe it was just the lighting in the room, but he swore that she looked different, beautiful almost. He looked up at her again with confusion in his eyes. She knelt down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder… she had never even spoken to him before so why was she here humming along to his guitar with her head on his shoulder, just like they do in the movies.

* * *

><p>The new found friends walked to class together that morning, they walked in only to receive strange looks from everyone except Jacob Ben Israel who's face was stuck behind his camera screen. As they took up temporary residence in the back of the class, Sam pulled out a scruffy notebook. In the notebook there were a few little doodles such as a guitar body or a skull here or there. But it was mainly full with Na'vi, a language that Rachel found fascinating. She made him teach her simple phrases that lesson.<p>

She spent the rest of the day asking people 'How are you?' In Na'vi. And the only person who could understand the slow and concentrated 'Kaltxì fyape nga' was Sam. Rachel felt herself falling harder for Sam with every second she was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Right so I should be able to update in the next few days, I'll try to update quickly but i can't guarantee anything. Reviews make the unicorns happy and then they make me happy and I write faster, REVIEW PLEASE :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :P sorry I was going to update yesterday but I was kinda busy, I've planned at least another 4 chapters including this one, but it could end up being more than that. So there will eventually being a reason that I have tagged this as horror, things are going to turn nasty… **

**To GleeRachelBerry – I'm sorry, after re-reading the chapter I realised it moves really fast and over the next few chapters I have planned it moves a lot slower, but hopefully not too slow… **

**Anyways – on with the story :P **

"Hey Rach!" Sam called up the corridor. Rachel snapped out of her Broadway daydream and turned round to see Sam standing behind her. She looked up and him and gave a small 'hey' wave.

"How would you feel about coming over to mine after school today?" Sam looked at Rachel with hope in his eyes.

"How about we go back to mine? My dad's are on a business trip until Sunday so im home alone?" Rachel challenged Sam's idea with one of her own.

"ok, I'll see you outside Spanish at the end of the day"

Sam sat next to Finn in Math 2nd period, they mostly talked about tryouts for quarterback that afternoon. They had agreed that no matter who got the position they would both still be mates and that it wouldn't change anything apart from the way they play on the pitch. Sam asked Finn what it felt like to get a lot of attention from the girls on the Cheerio's, Finn explained that he wasn't the best person to ask and that he should go talk to the biggest player of them all, Noah Puckerman. Sam was new to McKinley but he had heard about Puck from most of the dweebs that he had chucked in the dumpster at some point. He also recalled Rachel talking about the short lived romance that they had shared back in Freshman year.

The rest of the day seemed to go impossibly slow, but Rachel was currently sitting in Spanish watching as the clock crawled at a snail's pace, her foot tapping against the side of the table with every second. 10 seconds were left and Mr. Shue was setting the homework for the class but Rachel was just staring at the door…..5…..4…..3….2….1….. the bell finally went, Rachel bolted up from her seat and went to wait at the door. Sam strolled up a few minutes later and gave Rachel a smile and they started walking towards Rachel's car. When they were inside Sam pressed the power button on the radio; a song from his childhood came on.

(Normal:SAM, **Bold: Rachel, **Underline – both) 

**Young girl, don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall<br>Young girl, it's all right  
>Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly<strong>

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
>Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems<br>No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
>Of the heartache life can bring and what it means<br>**  
><span>When there's no one else<br>Look inside yourself  
>Like your oldest friend<br>Just trust the voice within  
>Then you'll find the strength<br>That will guide your way  
>If you will learn to begin<br>To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide  
>You'll never change if you just run away<br>Young girl, just hold tight  
>And soon you're gonna see your brighter day<p>

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
>It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid<br>No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
>When you're lost outside look inside to your soul<p>

When there's no one else  
>Look inside yourself<br>Like your oldest friend  
>Just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength  
>That will guide your way<br>If you will learn to begin  
>To trust the voice within<br>  
>Yeah...<br>Life is a journey  
>It can take you anywhere you choose to go<br>As long as you're learning  
>You'll find all you'll ever need to know<p>

You'll make it  
><span>You'll make it<br>Just don't go forsaking yourself  
><strong>No one can stop you<strong>  
>You know that I'm talking to you<p>

**When there's no one else  
>Look inside yourself<br>**Like your oldest friend  
>Just trust the voice within<br>Then you'll find the strength  
>That will guide your way<br>If you will learn to begin  
>To trust the voice within<p>

Young girl don't cry  
>I'll be right here when your world starts to fall<span>

By the time the song had finished, the two friends were at Rachel's house. As they walked up to the front door, Rachel noticed a small tear roll down Sam's cheek. She opened the door and they walked in a sat on the couch. Rachel went to get some of her famous Vegan cookies from the fridge and joined Sam back on the sofa. She switched on a movie and they sat in silence for at least half an hour. A thought was playing in the back of Rachel's mind, 'how come that song made Sam cry?'. Nervously she turned to him and asked in a quiet voice "I saw you crying earlier, what was wrong?"

Sam closed his eyes, and Rachel could see that she'd struck a nerve. She instantly regretted asking. Sam then looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"it reminds me of when I was younger, I had to spend hours comforting my younger sister, she was a wreck when she was smaller. Me, her, my brother and our parents used to live in a stunning city house and we lived a life where we didn't have to worry about money or being asked to move out. We owned the house and we were all happy. But one day Dad came home from work and saw that mums phone was ringing, he looked at the caller ID and saw the name 'Steven'. Mum had never mentioned anyone called Steve before, so dad decided to delve deeper. He looked through her messages and found a few over-friendly texts like 'hiya darling, how are you today beautiful?xxx'. That's when things took a turn for the worse, dad confronted mum and she said that Steve was just a colleague from work. Dad belived her for a while, but when she started wearing short skirts and very low cut tops to work, he started to think that Steve was a bit more than 'just a colleague'. One evening Mum said that she was just going out for a drink with the girls and that Dad had to look after us.

He decided that we would all get in the car and follow her to see where she went, she went to a second storey apartment and emerged sometime later with scruffy hair and a man on her arm. Dad opened the car door and mum froze, she knew that she had been busted. When she got home later that night she found all her bellongings scattered along the street and a message on a black sack 'leave us alone, we don't need you'. Lucy, my younger sister, came into my room that night, tears covering her face, I cuddled her for the rest of the night and sang christina's song softly to her every night for the next three years before she could sleep the whole night, without crying for mum.

The song just reminds me of how we came to like in dingy Lima and stuck in a two bedroom bedsit with hardly enough room to swing a cat."

By the end of his story Rachel was finding it extremely hard to keep back the tears, she rested her hand on Sam's arm to let him know that she was there to talk to, whenever he needed it.

**Right so there we have it, sam's big story. It made me sad writing that ): poor Sam …. **

**Anyways thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter… the reviews are really appreciated, please read, review, alert whatever…. Just please read :D **

**Byebye, until tomorrow… TeamAlice1998 x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Heyyy :P how's everyone today? (: thanks to everyone that has read, I keep freaking when I see the numbers go up :') I'm going to try and get an update up every couple of days, if not everyday. I'm not sure what to think of this chapter on my plan-sorta-thing it all makes perfect sense, but when I try to get it to make sense in my teeny weeny brain I get confused… so sorry in advance :P oh an I'm sorry…. I had to get Sam's abs in this story somewhere… I couldn't help myself they are just too nice ;) **

**On with the chapter…. **

In his locker Sam was rummaging for his books, whilst shovelling one of the cookies Rachel made for him into his mouth. He hadn't eaten that morning as he had to help get his sister and brother ready for school, their dad had to rush off to somewhere at silly o'clock in the morning. He had bags under his eyes from worrying what Rachel's reaction would be to his life story after she had time to think about it.

Just as he was debating whether or not he should of actually told Rachel the things he did, she walked around the corner, her face covered in cherry slushie. Sam looked over and saw the pink coloured liquid running down her body, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest bathroom, he went and grabbed a chair from the class next door and sat her in it.

"Who did this to you Rach?" Sam questioned

"Azimio…as always"

"You mean he's done this before?"

"More like almost everyday, the glee club are hated by the jocks, it's a well known fact, that's why you've been getting a ton of excuse from the boys. They think that boys aren't meant to sing and dance and that is the main reason they give all the guys slushie facials as a wake up call every morning. I still don't know why us girls get them as well, its not as though we are built for football, not all of us anyway-"

"shhhh Rach, close your eyes, I'm gonna try and get some of the ice from your face and then we can rinse your hair under the tap and you can dry it on my t-shirt. I'll put my hoodie on so nobody see's my hot as hell abs."

Rachel giggled at his upper body remark. She couldn't help but look at his toned stomach as he lifted his shirt up and over his head and passed it over to Rachel. She pulled it on over her head, it was huge on her, but she wrapped herself up in it, hoping to keep herself warm.

Rachel decided that she wanted to do something in return for Sam, she invited him over to watch Wicked! And eat some cookies with her after school that day.

After they had endured a whole day or classes that they did not want to be, both Sam and Rachel walked the short distance to Rachel's. on the way they spoke about how people had started to spread rumours ever since Sam's shirt was placed on Rachel's petite frame. Both sides had tried to keep the rumours under control but Jacob Ben Israel got hold of it and 'RACHEL AND SAM-THE NEW IT COUPLE" was soon plastered all over Jacob's blog.

They had reached Rachel's house and were sitting on the sofa watching Wicked! when Sam heard Rachel sobbing on the other side of the chair. He moved over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she leaned into him, just to feel like someone cared about her.

Eventually, after about 15 minutes of solid sobbing, Rachel turned to Sam;

"I'm sorry Sam, I was going to tell you why I was crying, I really was, I know that you probably don't want to have to deal with a crying hormonal teenage girl, it's just my past caught up with me when watching the movie. I guess I just realised that I wont be able to keep my childhood locked up forever. Im going to have to tell somebody someday." By the end of her speech Rachel was crying again.

Sam pulled her into a hug and whispered to her that;

"When she is ready, no matter how far away that is, I will be here for you when you need to tell somebody."

They weren't together, but the hug felt normal. Just friendly. Nothing more. Rachel felt like could trust Sam and she decided that within the next week she would try to tell Sam why she had started crying at the happy part of Wicked!.

**So there we have it another chapter. I hope you like it. If you did, or even if you didn't, review and tell me why and how I could improve. If its negative please try not to be too negative. Im so tired right now so I'm gonna leave and think up some more storyline for this story (: **

**Byebye people :P **

**TeamAlice1998 x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Wow! Thanks to everybody that has read/clicked on this story, I really didn't expect so many to read it :D so I've finally managed to watch season 3 so far and it is AWESOME! Anyways, ignoring my little freak. This story is going to be more of Sam's past, but next chapter will be the reason behind Rachels tears. **

**Lights, camera, action :P **

Rachel was sitting on Sam's sofa that evening with his sister sitting on the floor in front of her, she was fiddling her hair and twisting it into hundreds of tiny braids. Sam had put Avatar on the TV and was trying to teach Rachel how to understand what the people were saying by teaching her more basic words of Na'vi.

Everytime Rachel got the words right he would give her a smile… everytime she was wrong he would hit her on the arm playfully. She was learning quickly and soon her and Sam were having very very basic conversations. Sam's sister got fed up with the Navi within the first ten minutes of them talking so she had left to go take the braids out of her hair.

Sam had gotten up from the floor and moved to sit next to Rachel, he looked at her a tried to read the expression on her face; he got elements of confusion with hints of sadness. When she felt eyes on her, Rachel turned around to see Sam's eyes roaming over her face trying to get a reading. That's when she decided to put an end to her curiosity; because after all curiosity did kill the cat.

"Sam….."

"hmmmm…."

"Do you still think about your mum?"

"Every day, she pops into my head at the most random times, like when I'm in the grocery store buying candy for Steph and Jack, or when im laying in bed at night, she's there."

"Do you remember the bad things, or the good things about her?"

"Usually I try to remember the days when she would hold me at night until I fell asleep, she would sing to me, always the same song she had a beautiful voice. Or I will imagine her listening to me read to her when I first learnt to read, she was always a good listener. Any problems, I would go straight to her, never dad. I never felt the connection with Dad like I did with Mum.

But after a really bad day, images of her stumbling out of that man's flat pop into my head and I start to feel the hate for her again. The same feeling that starts in the pit of my stomach and then spreads to the rest of my body. This feeling of whatever she did, whatever she might do in the future. Nothing will ever be good enough to let her back into our lives. She chose to leave us for that other man, she chose to miss her children grow up. She'll never get to be a mum to us again. She's dead to me."

"you sound like you really hate her? What was the song that she'd sing to you at night time?"

"she'd always sing Hushabye Mountain, you know it? The one from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

"Yeah, go grab your guitar, strum the chords and I'll sing along, only if you want to though, I don't want to strike up any feelings that you don't want to bring back…"

Sam went upstairs and moments later re-emerged carrying his guitar. He sat down opposite Rachel and started to pick at the strings rather than strum. He thought that it would give the song a certain delicate quality. Rachel began to sing the first few bars and Sam's mind was suddenly a five year old boy again, with his mum laying beside him softly singing to help him get to bed, He could smell her beautiful perfume, the one that she always wore. He could suddenly see her eyes looking at him and comforting him. And then he heard the shouting, the saem shouting he always heard when he was in bed.

His dad was yelling at her, telling her she wasn't there enough for him or for his younger siblings. He always ended up coming into Sam's room at night and whispering to him that one day, in the future everything will work out just fine. How wrong could one man be?

Ever since Sam's mum had left, there had been almost no money. Their dad was working night and day trying to provide for his family, but because he had quit school to be with his ex-wife, he did not have enough qualifications to get a job that paid well enough to provide for a family of four. The kids were living off of noodles in a pot and lucky charms. Sam was surviving from the few chips that he could steal from Finn of a lunchtime. He savoured the days he went to Rachel's and got a cooked meal and a few cookies. It was enough to settle his stomach long enough to let him get a decent nights sleep.

Rachel looked over at Sam and saw the different emotions flash across his face. It started with the small smile that turned the edges of his mouth upwards, then it turned to a tear falling down his cheek. Then she saw his hands ball up into fists as he experienced the anger as he thought of his mother leaving. Then he looked defeated, almost weak. Rachel had never seen Sam this way before. It reminded her of when she was a child and she would lay there and feel as though she should be doing something ... but nothing could be done to stop it.

**So a little bit of a cliffhanger there, as I said, Rachel's story is next chapter. I've got to go now, see you all tomorrow, read, review, tell your friends :D **

**Adios, **

**TeamAlice1998 x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

**Hey guys :P thanks again to everyone that's reading my story, I never expected so many people to read it …. I mean 783 hits…wow! **

**This chapter is going to be the start of all the drama I think… but there might be a few chapters more before it starts to get really tense. **

As Sam lay in bed that night, he kept re-playing the look on Rachel's face as he spoke, it seemed so easy for her to talk to him. He doesn't remember ever seeing her talk to one of the girls like that. It made him wonder if what Rachel had said so far about her past, might have something to do with it.

He heard his phone buzz on the bedside table, he picked up and opened the new message from Rachel.

"**Thanks for today :D meet me outside yours before school tomorrow, I'll walk with you :P**"

Sam text back a quick reply telling her that he would meet her outside in the morning and then fell asleep

Rachel threw her arm over the side of her bed and hit her alarm clock, she opened her eyes to see the sticky-note that she had left on her door reminding her to meet Sam at his. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to her closet. She chose a particularly short skirt and her jumper top with the reindeer on it, she walked down the stairs and poured herself a wheatgrass smoothie and took her time to drink it.

The time went by slowly and Rachel ran out of the door the moment it struck 8'o'clock, the time she had given herself to get to Sam's on time. She started to walk along the sidewalk, but it started to rain so she ran. Which means she got to Sam's way too early.

Luckily he was a bit early too and she didn't have to stand out in the rain for too long, she was still too nervous to knock on the door…

The walk to school was silent, but not an awkward silent. They were both comfortable with the silence. Sam had managed to hold in the questions until they were within the confines of the only class they shared together. They were sitting in the back of the class, Sam lent down and picked up his notebook. Rachel looked at him with questioning eyes. Sam scribbled on the pad for a minute or two and then passed it under the table to Rachel.

**Are you okay? You seemed kinda down this morning? Is it because of what I was saying last night?**

Rachel looked over at Sam and carefully wrote down **I'll tell you at lunch, promise… **on the paper and placed a little gold star next to it, Sam giggled when he saw the star. The rest of the lesson crawled by, the teacher was moaning at everybody for yawning, he really was that boring.

Lunchtime finally came around and Sam rushed to meet Rachel by her locker. He got there before her and stood waiting for about five minutes before Rachel finally showed up. She was beign excruciatingly slow, she really didn't want to have to talk about her past. But she had promised, and Rachel Berry never breaks her promises. She grabbed Sam by the wrist and led him to one of the benches on the school grounds where she knew nobody would be able to hear. Nobody ever uses the benches round the back of the gym. Nobody even knows they're there. Perfect.

"So…you gonna tell me what's been up the last few days? I've been worrying that maybe it's something I said about my past that made you upset, but then I realised how easy it seemed to be for you to talk to me and all the other guys in glee. Rachel did something happen to you with a female character in your life that has made you shy away from any interaction with other girls?" Sam queried with pure worry in his eyes.

"No Sam, don't you ever think that any of this, me being a little distant in a weird kind of way, none of it is your fault. When I was younger, my mum, she, she, sh-" Rachel stammered as she tried to get out what her mum used to do to her.

Sam urged her on and she finally managed to get out what she had been wanting to tell somebody since she was the tender age of six.

"My mum used to abuse me. Pretty much in every way imaginable. Mentally, Physically and sexually. I remember I would be sitting terrified in a corner, afraid to tell anyone what she would do to me. When my dad left, she took her anger out on me. She would thrust her fist into my stomach and I would fall to the floor. I would feel the heel of her boot digging into my ribs. But I would always be too frightened to scream, scared about what she would do to me if anyone found out. When there were other people around she would shout at me, for things she would pretend I had done before they showed up. She would act like I'd been mouthy or I'd spoken back. Or like I had broken one of her things. I would feel so embarrassed when she'd shout at me. All I could do was to sit there and take it, say I'm sorry, not show any emotion what so ever. Then later I would run crying into my room.

But my room was the worst place of all, that's where she would take advantage of my young fragile body. She would sexually abuse me until I had tears rolling down both of my cheeks, soaking my pillow as I buried my face trying to smother the screams. These screams were different from the screams when she would hit me. This hurt so much more, it felt like I was being torn apart. I-i- was s-s-o scared-d S-s-am… please protect me, I need you Sam."

By the time she had finished talking she had mascara streaks down both of her cheeks and wet patches on her top where her tears had soaked through. Her hands were dripping with tears. Sam reached over a thumb and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug and cried into the top of her head.

He thought that what he had to go through as a child was bad, but it was nothing compared to the terror Rachel had had to live through.

Sam felt pure hatred towards Rachel's birth mother. He could literally feel his blood boiling. He didn't understand how anybody could even think about hurting Rachel. He loved her, he didn't know in what way, but he loved her.

One thing he did know for certain though, was, if he ever came into contact with the monster that gave birth to Rachel, he couldn't even bring himself to call her Rachel's mother. If he ever came into contact with her. He. WOULD. Kill. Her.

**Right so there's the start of all the drama. Poor Rach :'( **

**Just to let you know, in this story Shelby isn't Rachel's mum, I could never write bad things about Shelby, I love her too much :P **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, review, if you didn't, review. Please …. Reviews make me smile… :D big cheesy smiles that I should really be ashamed of but hey who cares..? NOT ME! :P**

**Buh-Bye fellow fanfiction freaks, Love you (: **

**TeamAlice1998 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a little while… Wooo! Over 1,000 hits… THANKYOU! :D This is more of Rachel's story, sorry im not really good at writing the emotional stuff.. most of my stuff is gothic, I just haven't posted any of it.**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END, PLEASE READ!**

Sam was going to Rachel's after school again that day. Between lunch and end of the day all he could think of was Rachel being abused. He managed to work himself up so much that he was getting a head full of disturbing images of Rachel being abused, his hands had become balled into tight fists and his whole body was shaking with rage. He ignored everybody for the rest of that day, until he was walking with Rachel safely by his side.

They walked home, neither person wanting to say anything about lunch s they just made small talk. Sam was getting increasingly annoyed at the small talk though as he wanted to find out more about Rachel's past.

They sat on the sofa and Sam was finding his curiosity to be too much for Sam, he had to find out more about it. He chose to start with possibly the worst question he could, one that would hurt Rachel, but he had to find it out.

"Why didn't you….you…lock the door?" Sam asked, trying to sound as caring and sympathetic as possible.

"What…?" Rachel replied with a huge amount of confusion playing across her face.

"When your mother came into your room? Why didn't you lock the door?"

"There was no lock" Rachel replied bluntly.

"Well couldn't you have barricaded your door? It would have stopped it, Rach."

"Sam, even if I had blocked the door, I couldn't have stayed in there for ever, if she hadn't have been able to get to me, she would have hurt me…e…..e….even more than normal. Sam, do you not think I thought all this through. Every night I cried myself to sleep, I would be in so much pain. I spent every waking moment planning ways of escaping.

"But every plan I would think of downsides. If I ran from her, she would find me. If I hid from her, I couldn't hide forever and she would hurt me more than before. If I were to retaliate and push her away, she would just hit me across the face. There was no way of avoiding it Sam, n-n-n-nothing I c-c-ould have done would have stopped her…."

"Well if nothing could have stopped it, how are you here today? Your mum isn't around anymore? What finally stopped her?"

"My dad was on a business trip, he was supposed to home on a Friday, mum took this as an opportunity to keep me home for the whole week. It was hell, pure hell. She would beat me everyday, almost every minute of the day. I was so weak by Wednesday, I would just stay in the same place, I didn't move because it hurt too much, I had huge, purple bruises covering my whole rib cage, my legs had bright red carpet burns, where she had dragged me across the floor and abused me. My whole face was bruised and swollen, my bottom lip was cut up and extremely bruised...

"My mother was half way through beating me, she was shouting abuse at me and kicking in my sides. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement on the driveway, but I passed it off as a cat or some other animal. Tears were blurring my vision so I wasn't even sure I had seen the movement. Then the front door opened, Dad looked into the front room and threw himself at my mother. He hit her in the face and was shouting so many horrible things at her, all the things I never had courage to say to her.

"He threw her out then and there, not caring at all that she was only wearing a thin silk nightdress, he burnt her clothes in a big bonfire, erasing all memory that she veer existed. When all memories of her were burnt or thrown away, he came to see me.

"I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but I remember him constantly apologising, and then him telling me that he was going to protect me forever and never let anybody cause me any harm. He hired a bodyguard, that would stay with me when Daddy was away on business trips. He tried to stay with me as much as he could, but his company wouldn't let him have enough time off.

"The bodyguard was amazing, he would walk with me too and fro school, he would wait at the front room or by the door of any rooms I was in. Daddy seemed to look up to this man, admiring the way he didn't seem to be afraid of anything. I could see the way Daddy looked at him. It wasn't the normal way that a man would look at a bodyguard. One day Daddy was saying goodnight to me and I got the courage to ask him what he thought about the bodyguard.

"Daddy replied with something that literally changed my life forever. He said that he had been seeing my bodyguard secretly because he didn't want to throw me into something so that I wouldn't be scared of the man. I didn't know what to say so I just went upstairs and slept. I decided that it was a good thing that Daddy had found someone that I trusted. It would make things easier for both of us."

By the end of the story Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks and he had pulled Rachel into his side, he would never let ANYTHING hurt Rachel. He made it his personal goal to make sure that Rachel was protected. Any sign of anything upsetting her, he would try to intervene to stop it getting to bad.

**Right so here goes the important bit…that will help shape the rest of this story….can you guys please review this story, I can't decide who to make the drama happen to, because they would both make pretty good stories but would you guys please review with either the word 'Rachel' OR 'Sam' and leave a little comment as to why? Pretty please :P x**

**Bye for now…TeamAlice1998 :D x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys, So I asked at the end of the last chapter for those who read to review with who they think the drama should happen to… and only 4 out of the 118 did… so I'm gonna thank you 4 personally so here it goes… oh and sorry about the really long update time…. I had a bit of a writer's block… **

**Duckydarcy – I think it would be cool for Sam to be all protective too (: thankyouu for reviewing :D Hope you like the story… :P **

**Engel – It would be cool to see Rachel taking care of him, but I can't help but I think she may be a little overwhelming, I mean she can be a little…..long winded? I don't know how to explain it…. I might put that idea into a little one-shot, that may turn into a longer story? Let me know what you think :P **

**Puckleberry-marksalling-xx – THANKYOUUUU! :D I think the idea of making sure Sam is with her…is the best way it should be :P I hope you enjoy this story (:**

**Moony2002 – I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY! :D I read a couple of your things the other day… your stuff is awesome :D you are very much forgiven for the lack of previous reviews :D I think that the drama will happen to Rachel :D protective Sam would be oh so cute :P **

**So guys; with all the thankyou's over…I have reached my decision…and BA-BA-BAAAAAAAM! The drama will happen to….RACHEL! I think Sam would be too hot protective to not have the chance :D **

Sam and Rachel had seemed a million times closer since they had had their heart-to-hearts over the last couple of days. They had walked to each class together, eaten with each other every lunch, and spent a LOT of time with each other outside of school. They both felt a bit better after telling their worst secrets. It felt as though the biggest weight on their shoulders had been lifted a little higher.

At the moment, they were sitting in the Lima Bean, this had been the place of choice for the last few time they had been together. Sam had actually managed to learn Rachel's coffee order; "a Grande non-fat mocha"

On this particular visit however; they were talking about the duets project that Mr. Shue had set for that week. Rachel wanted to do a big Broadway classic, but Sam wanted to keep it modern and be able to play his guitar. They had spent the last half hour mucking around with each other trying to win the other over. They finally decided to just call it truce and leave The Lima Bean so that they would have something else to concentrate to stop the silly, friendly argument.

As they walked out of the coffee shop and were walking down the sidewalk, a black saloon car drove next to them. The car had blacked out windows and looked quite scary. The passenger window rolled down just as Rachel and Sam had started to walk faster away from the car. Neither of them wanted to think about who might have been inside due to their own personal experiences. When they heard a female voice from inside the car though, something inside them made them turn around and go to see what the lady wanted.

Sam put Rachel behind him and peered in through the window. He saw a slim lady about her mid-40's. She had shoulder length brown hair that fell in loose curls around her narrow face. She had pretty eyes; Sam saw that they were a deep chocolate colour. He found her eyes put him in a sort of trance. Not a creepy, hypnotic trance, but he wanted to help her as soon as he saw her eyes. Her lips were plump and pink, but the main feature on her face was her nose. It was quite large and a bit of a strange shape. Sam could help but think the lady was quite pretty.

The lady in the car finally spoke up, "Would you mind telling me where McKinley High School is please? I have an interview with the head teacher about a job interview. But I haven't got a clue where it is?"

Sam and Rachel looked at each other with questioning eyes, but Rachel nodded to Sam and he told the Lady directions to the school. The Lady thanked them both and gave them her card in case they wanted to call her.

The teenagers found it a bit weird that a lady in a car just drove up and gave them her card. They looked at the name "Carolynn Starp" Rachel recognised the name from one of the programmes that she had picked up from a Broadway show that she had been to visit. She tried to think of what show it was ut couldn't remember. All she could think of was that she had just given a star directions. Directions to her school. A school where said star wanted to talk with Figgins about a job.

Wow…

Rachel sat quietly in the chaos that was her Spanish class. Mr Shue hadn't been here the last few days so they had a cover. The cover teacher could not speak a word of Spanish or control a class. Rachel found this class hell. She wanted to get out of school with good grades. They would help on her application for Broadway, if they saw that she had good grades, they would consider her more than they would somebody with no intellectual ability at all.

She had slipped into her reasoning as to why she had to get good grades in all her subjects when she heard the door of the classroom open and the familiar accent of Figgins echo through the room a nervous 'quiet everybody'.

"This is Ms. Starp, she will be your Spanish cover teacher for a few months whilst Mr. Shue is away."

'Starp, Starp..where have I heard that name before' Rachel questioned in her mind. She reached into her bag and pulled out the card of the lady from the car. She was being taught Spanish, by a Broadway star!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Guys...im so so so so so so sorry about the really long update... let me tell you why...my laptop broke...we had to send it off get it repaired, get it sent back, sort it all out and then I found out it didnt have anything on it that I could get things updated to FF with... so i became depressed. **

**But IM BACK! Thanks to you guys that reviewed last chapter, I'm going to keep my reply's away because if I reply to some of you i'll give away some of the story line... sorry! **

**Apologies out of the way, lets get on with the actual chapter. This is going to be a bit of a filler chapter while I think of a good way to get the drama started! **

**OH AND AND AND AND ... AHHHHHHHHHHHH CHORD OVERSTREET IS BACK ON GLEEEE!**

It had been two days since Rachel had started to get taught by the broadway legend, Mrs Starp. Rachel had taken some time to take a notebook to school and jot down some of her teachers characteristics, some of the most basic ones, like the way she would walk with her feet completely in front of one another, just like they do on the Red Carpet, or the way when she was writing on the board she would always keep her left hand on her hip in true diva style. Rachel thought that at some point in her life the notebook could make her money, money that could boost her career and straight on the huge ladder of success.

Sam had not seen the appeal in having a Broadway Legend as a teacher. He secretly thought that what Rachel was doing was slightly creepy and stalkerish, but of course when she had informed him of her 'ingenious' plan to make money from a notebook, he had nodded and pulled her into his side on the sofa and told her it was an amazing idea. Its not that he wasnt proud of what his girlfriend was capable of planning, its just that he didnt think it would be classed acceptable in modern day society to carry around note about the way a person behaves.

That evening, Rachel and Sam were at Rachels house, sat on the sofa, Rachels head on Sams shoulder and he was stroking her hair lovingly. She was fully engrossed in the muscial that they were watching. Well, it wasnt really both of them that were watching the movie. Sam was dazing off into the distance thinking of how lucky he was to have Rachel as his girlfriend, he loved her, and he didnt feel like he had proved how much he loved her. Sam's mind wondered over that last thought over and over again as he tried to think of ways to prove to Rachel just how much he loved her, without making it seem like he was puching her into something she didnt want to do.

He cast his glance down from the wall, to the top of Rachel's head and softly whispered her name. She lifter her head off of his shoulder and turned slightly on the sofa so that she could see him properly.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Before Sam knew it the words had slipped out of his mouth. His eyes widened in shock at how abrupt he must have seemed.

Rachel seemed to think differently, the corners of her lips slowly crept up into a small grin, then into a semi-smile, and then into the 100 Watt smile that only Rachel Berry could make look amazing in Sam's eyes. She crept over to whisper in his ear. Afraid that someone may hear, even though she knew full well that both her father's were away on a Business Trip until the following afternoon. She leant in and whispered

"I think you might, and Sam, I..I love you too. So much. You are the first person that I ever told what...what had happened to me when I was a child. You didn't judge, you didn't start to treat me as if I was osme stupid little pathetic girl who couldn't defend herself. You treated me just as you had before I told you all the stuff.

"You are the only one who made me feel like I really mattered, like the world really did need me here. I knew that one day it would need my voice, my acting ability...but until I met you I didnt realise that they might actually want the uniqueness that is Rachel Berry. I love you Sam, I hope that when we are 90 years old and sitting in our rocking chairs, and old disheveled bungalow to keep us warm and a few cats scattered around, that we will still have what we have now. Sam, you really do-"

She was cut off by Sams hand cupping her cheek and softly pressing their lips together. Rachels eyes fluttered closed, she had never felt so safe, with Sams lips against hers and their bodies pressed together, she felt that nothing could ever come between us.

They stayed this way for about five more minutes until they really did need to seperate for air. That was their first kiss, it was perfect, really something, and nothing could ever make Rachel forget how much she wanted to be able to feel those lips against hers every second of everyday. When they kissed, both of them had felt the fireworks, something that neither of them had fekt with any of their previous partners. They had never been in a relationship as close and as loving as this. Come to think of it, they hadnt ever really experienced love before. They thought they had but all the stupid little flings, they weren't love. This, what they have, this is love.

They spent the rest of that night laying on the sofa, Sam's arms embracing Rachel, pulling her into him as her fingers intertwined themselves between Sams. Their legs had managed to cross into eachother and they had become so comfortable that they didnt even bother going to get a blanket to put over them when they started to yawn.

Sam closed his eyes, kissing the top of Rachel's head and whispering those three words softly into her ear. She turned her head and pressed a gentle, brief kiss. The kiss was short, but had just as much meaning behind it as the magical moment they had shared earlier that day.

They on the sofa for about half an hour before Rachel finally surrendered to the dark curtains of sleep, Sam listened close as her breaths become slower, longer and steadier. The rhythm of Rachel's breathing caused Sam's eyelids to become heavy and within moments he too had surrendered to sleep.

A sharp ringing sound filled the front room of Rachel's house, Sam's eyes flung open at teh unexpected noise. It took hima while to realise where abouts he was. Then all the events of last night came flooding back and he realised that Rachel wasn't in the spot beside him. He pushed his legs over the edge of the sofa and yelped when he felt how cold the floor was.

He used his arms to push the rest of his body off of the sofa and stood sleepily. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shouted a croaky 'Rach-' into the house. A very happy and cheerful Rachel emerged from the kitchen with more of her famous cookies. He took the plate off of her and set i down on the coffee table, taking one for himself and he pulled Rachel back onto the sofa. This caused both of them to start laughing uncontraollably, clutching their tummys. Neither one knowing exactly why they were laughing.

Rachel caught sight of the time and dragged Sam upstairs to a draw where she had a few of the more masculine items of clothing from Kurts wardrobe that she had persuaded him to give up. She tossed the neatly folded clothes into Sam's arms and hurried him into the bathroom with a tub of hairgel also borrowed from Kurt.

"We are meant to be at The Lima Bean with Kurt and Mercedes in 20 minutes, we need to leave in five. Please make sure you are ready in time. I do not feel like being fashionably late today, oh...and I love you baby."

Sam's face lit up at the pet name that Rachel had just shouted through the whole house at him. "Rach...Baby? Since when were you into calling pet names, not that I'm complaining I like being your baby..."

Rachel had not realised that she had called Sam 'Baby' until he had replied... In her notebook... as the back where nobody ever looked were small doodles of cartoon Sam, Sam's name with small annotations and gold stars. She titled the page 'My Baby' and made sure that nobody could see it.

Sam emerged from the bathroom looking considerably more stylish than he normally would. Rachel took his hand and pulled him out of the door and in the direction of The Lima Bean hoping that the blush on her cheeks would fade before she had to confront Kurt.

**So there we go another chapter, I will try to upload a lot more often from now on, and pretty pretty please take the time to throw some reviews in my direction. I need a little boost... **

**Hope you like all the fluffiness 3 3 **

**TeamAlice1998 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**So guys, I should be updating every night or every couple of night from here on out...but as we found out before.. I cannot be held to the things I say..**

**This chapter is pretty much straight after the last one but skipping the walk to the Lima Bean. I couldn't resist putting the Lima Bean in there, I mean it is officially Kurt and Blaine's place so :D**

**Thankyou so much to those that have stayed with me this far into the story, I really do love you guys! :D **

**On with the chapter... I am rambling... **

Kurt and Mercedes had been at the Lima Bean waiting for the whirlwind of love that is Sam and Rachel. It had been approximately 15 minutes and 37 seconds by Kurt's timings, and he was normally the most accurate of the human clocks.

The front doods to the Lima Bean opened and Rachel entered with her fingers wrapped around Sam's hand, as she pulled him in through the door. They went to the counter and Sam ordered both of their drinks, as well as a couple of drinks for Kurt and 'Cedes. When the drinks were ordered, they both went to join their friends at the table by the window. Sam and Rachel had to sit on opposite sides of the table because Kurt had rather inconsiderately taken up half of a side with his man-purse.

It wasn't long before they had launched into a DMC... a deep and meaningful chat.. It mainly consisted of Rachel telling Sam how she thought their children would look, but not after she made it very clear that she was not having ANY children until she had persued her life changing career on the Broadway stage.

Sam felt guilty for zoning out...but he still wasn't used to doing all of the commitment, he was sort of scared of it if he was 100% honest. She seemed to think that being commited to this relationship meant the whole world to her, and in a way..it did. She had lost a big part of her life when she was being abused and she thought that maybe Sam could fill that part of her that had been missing since. He wasn't aware of the way she was thinking, but he was sure that there was an underlying reason behind her need to be with him as much as she could. She felt as strongly for Sam as she used to feel for her mother before she realised that what the woman done to her was not acceptable and all of her feelings for her were banished never to be found again.

Rachel knew that Sam was not like her mother, he would never hurt her, they noth knew that. He cared far too much about her to let anything happen to her. He only realised that day that he truly loved her. When she had layed with him the night before, he had a feeling deep in his stomach, a feeling he couldn't place a finger on.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by Rachel slapping his arm gently, and alerting him to the fact that Kurt was giving him a strict warning.

'If you ever, and I mean EVER hurt her Evan's I swear I will not be resposible for what my designer gloved hands will do to you.' Kurt turned to Rachel and his expression changed completely, his eyes became softer and his lips turned into a small smile. Sam started to listen in on the conversation as he was intrigued to see why Rachel had a dreamy look on her face. And go did he love that look on her.

Kurt had launched into a big conversation about how he had always wanted a boyfriend. Sam thought he heard something along the lines of 'So..Rach...I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time but what does it feel like to have a man love you so much? So much that he wants to be with you rather than over at mine with Finn playing Halo. I've wanted to feel a man's arms around me for such a long time. I've wanted to be able to fall asleep with my head on a strong man's chest knwing that he would do anything to protect me if I came face to face with any danger. I mean, I know i've got my 'Cedes over here with her bootylicious booty that would be by my side in a flash if anything was to happen but... still.. she isn't a man, she wouldn't be able to give me the butterflies that the love from a man would.. I'm considering giving up the bullying homophobic jocks of McKinley, and transfer to the gorgeous man filled hallways of Dalton Academy High School.

"Rachel, I'm transferring next Wednesday. Maybe i'll find my baby in the halls of Dalton, eh?"

Rachel's face dropped when Kurt dropped the bombshell, she had tears in her eyes so Sam reached a hand over the table and grapped her ice cold fingers in his. She had turned to stone. Before Sam had become such a huge part of her life Kurt had always been there to clean her up after the slushies that the jocks threw in the gleeks faces every morning. He was there when her life had slowly fallen apart, although he hadn't known the reasons behind her distant behaviour he had still been the one that had offered her a hand thorugh all of the troubles.

Rachel felt like another little bit fo her heart had shattered with the news of Kurt dissapearing off into the lonely halls of a new school. Her mind automatically filled with the worries of how he wouldn't know anybody, if he staretd to get bullied then there would be nobody around him that could pick him up off of the floor. Nobody that would be able to make him smile if anything went wrong. There might not be anybody that would understand his need for music in his life. Nobody that would understand his eccentric sense of fashion.

Kurt, without knowing what shewas thinking, managed to calm her nerves with his next paragraph.

"They have a really nice uniform, it is a navy blue blazer with red piping around the collar, a nicely fitted jacket. I may have to spice it up a bit...it look a little bit...-plain to say the least. When I went to view it last week, I walked down the main staircase and suddenly this group of boys started to 'doo-wop' around me. I started to hum along with their catchy tune and then one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen emerged from a doorway that I hadn't even acknowledged was there. He had dark brown hair that had little curls at the sides but he must have had about half a tub of hair gel in it, he had it all pushed over to one side. He was extremely dapper looking. He started to sing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry and I fell in love with his voice.

"He sort of cemented my plan to transfer, I would do anything to be able to see that face every day."

By the end of his speech Rachel had noticed that he had a small tear forming in his eye.

"How about we do a little sing-song right here now? We all have amazing voices, we all know the song... lets do it?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt's porcelain features lit up with the mention of doing their best rto re-enact the scene that had made his heart do flips.

Before Sam had time to protest to singing in front of everyone at the Lima Bean, Rachel started singing.

_You think i'm pretty without any make-up on.._ Rachel winked down at Sam who was still sitting in his seat looking shocked that Rachel had enough guts to get up in the middle of her local coffee house. _You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_ Mercedes had joined in with Rachel half way through the last line. Sam couldn't help but notice how the two voices sounded amaizng together.

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, doooowwwn _Kurt had gone solo and damn his voice was good!

By the time the had finished the third line, everybody in the coffee house had started to clap along and sing along. It looked like a scene from a movie.

Sam decided he might as well try to get a solo in somewhere, his husky voice would change it up a little. He stood up and signaled for the others to start giving a backing tune.

_Before you met me, I was alright _

_But things were kinda heavy, _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, VALENTINE! _

He looked at Rachel through the whole verse. As he sung the words he realised how well they fit with his and Rachel's situation at the moment.

All four of then started stood up on different table and the rets of the song was shared between the rest of them

(**kurt, **_**Rachel, **__Sam, _Mercedes... _**Everyone.)**_

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<strong>  
><em><strong>We can dance until we die<br>**_You and I will be young forever

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
><em>_**Don't ever look back  
>My heart stops when you look at me<br>Just one touch now baby I believe  
>This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
><strong>_  
><strong>We drove to Cali, <strong>_**and got drunk on the beach  
><strong>_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
><em>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece<br>__**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I will be young forever<br>**_  
><em>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<br>__**Don't ever look back  
>My heart stops when you look at me<br>**_**Just one touch now baby I believe  
>This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
><strong>  
><em>I'm a get your heart racing<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>_  
><em><strong>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_

_**(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**_

_**(Yooooouuuuu make me)  
><strong>__**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
><strong>__**Don't ever look back (nooooooooo)  
><strong>_**My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch now baby I believe (Oh oh oh)<br>This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back  
><strong>_Don't ever look back_

**I'm a get your heart racing  
>In my skin tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight**

_**Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
><strong>__Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight..._

By the end of the song every single person was cheering and clapping. There was a table of girls in the corner that must have only been in their early teens. During the song Rachel had noticed them taking pictures on their cell phones, and of course giggling when Sam sung and danced about on the table. Who couldn't resist Sam's voice. To Rachel it sounded like she would imagine cookie dough to sound. It had that buttery smoothness but still had a little bit of a crunch when he wanted it too.

All of them slowly gravitated back to the table and finished off their coffees. This coffee trip was definately one that none of them would ever forget.

They walked out of the door, they were still all high on the buzz of performing in such a public place. None of them could stand still for more than half a second, if you paid them £1,000,000.

Rachel and Sam hand linked fingers and were jumping down the road arm in arm. Both of them aware that it was a high possibility that their performance would end up on MySpace by the end of the night.

**So there is another chapter...It is a verrrryyyy long chapter, 1979 words :o... I hope you liked it. The reason Kurt is tranferring is for my dear friend Emily... aka Embellinah :D i do love that girl. She requested for me to either have Kurt moaning cutely about how much he wants a boyfriend... or to have Blaine... so i'm kinda having both. So look out for drama and elements of Klaine :D :D Not sure how im going to be able to pull of dramatic Samchel with fluffy Klaine in the same chapters but there-we-go...**

**Please try to review... they really do make me a very very happy girl :D **

**Love you guys :) 3 3 **

**Team Alice1998 3 x**_  
><em> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**So I've decided that I should probably start the drama sometime soon... so a little bit at the end :) I think i'm gonna do my best friend a favour by asking all my amazing readers to pop over to her story she's called 'NaturalSlytherin' and her story is Arranged Marriage to Bertie Gilbert' It's really good and she is awesome, so go check her out :) **

**BUT BUT obviously not before you chuck reviews at me... i have a plan... for every 2 reviews i get...an extra 500 words get added? sounds fair right? so get reviewing :P **

It had been a week since Sam, Rachel and their two closest friends had burst out in song, Sam had been staying over a lot more regularly since her dad's had come back and then left for a month the very next day.

More often than not they found themselves sleeping on the sofa, Rachel resting her head over the exact position of Sam's heart. Him humming gentle tunes into his girlfriends ear. Both of these things mixed together made for the perfect lullaby and then the gentle rhythm of Rachel's breath's sent Sam into a deep sleep.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she was in a room she didnt know. There was a lady in the room, but Rachel didn't know her.

Rachel's legs fell off of the sofa and she realised that Sam wasn't behind her liek he was when they fell asleep. Just as this realisation hit her, the mystery lady started to walk towards her. The only thing that Rachel really noticed about the woman was that her eyes were a cold, souless grey colour. She was instantly intimidated by the cold stare of the woman. Rachel tried to back away from the person, but discovered that there was no escape, she was in a door-less, window-less room with a lady that looked as if she could rip you apart in seconds.

Rachel's breaths became quicker and she was starting to break into a cold sweat. It woule be an understatement to say that she was terrified. No words could describe how scared she was.

The woman had gotten a lot closer in the seconds that Rachel contemplated her fate. So close that Rachel could now feel her ice cold breath against her cheek. She glanced over and saw that the woman was rreaching out.

Freezing cold hands swept over her cheek bones and in a slow, inhuman voice the woman whispered,

"Look at how big you've gotten baby, Mummy has missed you. Don't worry in here now."

And with that she grabbed Rachel around the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"RACHEL! WAKE UP!" Sam yelled at his girlfriend.

Rachel woke up with a jolt and Sam soon realised that she had been crying.

"Baby, are you ok? You were tossing and turning in your sleep, you were grabbing at your throat as if someone was there. Not to mention your screams. I got really worried when I woke up."

"Sam... My mum, she was in my dream. I don't know why though, I haven't had a nightmare since I started to sleep with you next to me. You were like a dreamcatcher that made all the bad dreams go away. This dream though, it was the worst one that I can remember having, to date. It was almost like she wasn't human.

"Her eyes were terrfying, almost as if...as if... she h-h-had no s-soul" By the end of the sentence Rachel had fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

Rachel pulled her into his side and gently kissed the top of her head. He hated seeing her crying, it made him want to cry too. He rubbed her arm gently trying his hardest to sooth her.

"Shhhhh, It's ok, I'm here. Your mother left a long time ago. She is long gone. She won't be able to find you, hell, she probably doesn't even recognise you now. It's been so long that you probably wouldn't even recognise her. She won't be able to hurt you as long as I'm here. You should know that I would not let anything hurt you. Whether it be a bee trying to sting you or a mad woman that has come back to torment her daughter. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm around."

"I know, Sam, I know. I love you so much, so so much." Rachel whispered in a small voice.

"Not nearly as much as I love you, baby" Sam replied, in a slightly louder but still quiet voice.

Sam and Rachel were sat in glee that afternoon waiting fro Mr. Shue to come in the door. There was the usual talk going on around them, who was dating who?, who is the latest to be axed from the football team?, Who could be knocked up?, Who is Jacob Ben Israel's latest victim? That sort of stuff.

Rachel wasn't listening to any of that though, She was lost in her own thoughts. Playing the dream over and over in her mind. She still couldn't make much sense of it. The woman only had a vague like-ness to how she remembered her mother to look, she had the same length hair, just below her shoulders. But in the dream it was lifeless and hung limp on her head, like it had not been cared for ever in its life.

She had the same lips, very similar to Rachel's only a slightly darker colour. However, in the dream, the creature was wearing a very pale lipstick that made the rest of her skin look almost white.

They werer all of the resemblancies that Rachel could remember seeing.

She was dragged abruptly from her thoughts by the choir room door opening. It wasn't Mr. Shue that walked into the center of the choir room, but a middle aged woman.

Sam thought that the woman was beautiful, probably because of her eyes, they were stunning. A dark brown, almost the same colour of mahogany wood. Sam would be surprised if there was even any notivcable detail in them.

He looked over at Rachel and noticed that she looked suddenly very nervous.

"Hello, My name is Ms. Gilroy, and I will be covering for Mr. Shue today. Sam noticed how her eyes scanned over each of the teenagers in the room. From Puck all the way to him.

He then noticed how her expression changed when she looked over to Rachel. She looked a lot more intrigued when she noticed that Rachel was in the room.

Rachel's eyes widened as the substitute teacher noticed her.

"Mum." she whispered so quietly that it could hardly be heard.

**I know this is a short chapter, but it was drama filled so I hope it's ok? Please let me know :) **

**A bit of a cliffhanger there but... What can I do? :P **

**Oh and before I forget, What would you guys think about a Klaine one-shot for christmas? :P **

**Until Next Time - TeamAlice1998 love youuuu x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**So... Last chapter someone said that I had copied a cliffhanger from another author's story, and it made me really upset. I haven't copied this from anybody, yes there are likely to be similarites but I haven't intentionally copied anything. I appreciate constructive criticism but that wasnt constructive... anyways, enough complaining... **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but i got kinda sidetracked with christmas, new year and brithday plans. I promise that from now on it will be at least a chapter a week, otherwise you can all review and tell me i have neglected you :P **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx GLEEEEEE xxxxxxxxx**

Sam instantly moved closer to Rachel and wrapped his arm around her in a protective manner, there was no way in hell this woman was finding her way back into Rachel's life. As soon as his arm touched her back, he felt that Rachel was shaking, she was terrfied of this woman.

"Rachel? You are so big now ba-"

"Erm, I don't think so. After what you put her through, I don't think you should be allowed to walk this Earth, let alone waltz back into her life, calling her 'babe'. Can you not see how terrified she is? No child should be forced to be scared of her mother. It isn't fair." Sam had managed to hold back most of what he wanted to say, because he knew that Rach probably didn't want the rest of the Glee Club to find out.

He looked over to Rachel and saw the pleading look in her eyes, she was silently asking him to save her, to get her away from the monster that claims to be her mum. He clasped her hand in his and helped her stand up and guided her away from the sea of curious faces. As soon as the choir room door closed,, Rachel's body started to shake and she sank towards the floor, she was sobbing hysterically and was finding it difficult to breath.

As soon as she had walked into the room, all the memories from Rachel's childhood came flooding back to her. The bruises, the horrible feeling of harrassment, the cold eyes that she saw every night before going to sleep and even in her dreams she couldnt escape the beast. Even in her dreams she felt the freezing grasp of her mother's hands around her hips, and her breath on her throat. It seemed even worse when she was recalling it than it did when it was happening. Probably because when it was actually happened Rachel spent most of the time passed out on the floor, completely defenceless.

Sam held Rachel around the waist as he tried to pick her up so that he could carry her all the way back to his house where he could look after her and make sure that she knows she is safe with him.

On the way back to his house Rachel calmed down a little, she was still holding onto to Sam as though her life depended on it though. As they were walking she was thinking how lucky she was to have a boy like Sam, a boy that truly loved her and would defend her through any thing.

They reached the front door and Rachel found herself propped up against the door frame as Sam rummaged through his bag for his keys. When he found then he linked his arm with Rachel's and guided her to the sofa where she lay motionless. All her energy had dissapeared and she was frozen with fright.

They both fell asleep on the sofa trying to stay calm and not think about it too much. They would tell Mr. Shue tomorrow that they didn't want 'Ms. Gilroy' to teach them anymore, and then she would be gone. Forever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx GLEE xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam woke up to a knocking at the back door. He slowly removed his arm from around Rachel and went over to the door. He found the key on the hook and unlocked it, expecting to see either Puck or Finn on the other side. Or maybe a worried Kurt and Mercedes.

It was neither, it was someone he had hoped never to have to see, followed by two well built men. Sam's eyes narrowed into slits as he tried to shut the door and lock it again. He almost managed but one of the men barged the door and it flew off of it's hinges.

Sam was pushed against a wall with a large hand around his throat, almost cutting of his oxygen supply.

"Where is she? I followed you here, I know that she came with you. Now, where is she?"

Sam was struggling to breath and he played this to his advantage. He deliberately struggled against the man's hand until it was tightened and Sam's breathing became even more laboured and his eyelids became heavy.

"Samuel. Tell me where she is and you will be let go. WHERE IS SHE?"

Sam had no strength, and was completely unable to answer. He soon felt a huge fist colliding with the side of his face, and then another blow to his stomach. He collapsed onto the floor and let the blanket of unconciousness surround him. He felt the vibrations on the floor of the three people storming past him towards where Rachel was laying, but he could not move. He was pinned to floor.

His thoughts became cloudier, and he blacked out.

**xxxxxxxxx GLEE xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there is another chapter, I hope you like it, please please review. Until next time, **

**TeamAlice1998 x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey, Guys... so I know I said every week at least, but we had a robbery at school and everything kinda got screwed up last week and nothing got done. **

**From now on, I PROMISE! Oh and look out for a few one-shots coming your way...my desktop is full of little sticky notes that have all my prompts on them :D and I am willing to take any suggestions and stuff? :P **

**People at school killed me for the cliffhanger last chapter, and from now on it gets a bit scary, and a lot sad... but hopefully has a happy ending :) **

**xxxxxx GLEE xxxxxxxx**

Rachel was sitting on the sofa, just after Sam had left to go open the door. She was thinking over the last few months in her head and was recalling how lucky she was to have Sam there for her when things got just a little bit tough. He had been there to protect her in the lesson where her 'mother' had showed up and tried to make amends. He had told her where to stick her apologies and she soon shut up.

Rachel got off of the sofa, and went up the stairs to find a good, old Broadway classic for her and Sam to watch when he got back from the door. He was taking quite a long time out there. She went into her room and sat on her bed leaning over to her vast selection of musical DVD's, her eyes scanning over each one of them with precision. Picking a musical to watch, to Rachel, was one of the biggest decisions that she had to face everyday. The main reason being, she found it hard to pick a favourite so she just wanted to watch them all.

She had picked out 'West Side Story' and 'Les Miserables' and a couple of other less known shows, and had them layed across her bed, trying to eliminate by using 'IP Dip Doo...' when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Someone gets too curious too soon, and that someone is you S-"

Her voice was cut off by a hand grabbing her mouth. She hadn't looked up from her DVD's to see who it was, because she knew it would be Sam. She had never recalled him having such tough hands before, the one covering her mouth felt almost as if someody was rubbing sandpaper against her lips.

Rachel averted her eyes upwards and saw a large figure, dressed all in black. He had a very large frame and looked as though he would be a very intimidating person to meet down a dark alley. This is when Rachel started to panic. Who was this man? She had never seen him before in her life. She could feel her pulse quicken, and tried to take deep breaths to calm her down, just like she did before going on stage. From the doorway, Rachel heard a veyr feminine chuckle.

It wasn't a happy chuckle. It was an evil chuckle, the kind that was only thought to be real in fairy tales. She managed to twist her head in the rough hand far enough to see a tall lady standing there. She was dressed in a red dress that clung to her in all the right places. It was a simple cut, smooth down her chest, showing her breasts off with the perfect curve. It flared out into thick pleats as it hit her hips. This gave her the 'perfect' hourglass figure.

She looked up and although the woman was wearing a very bizzare facial expression, Rachel couldn't help but notice that her hair was falling around her shoulder in perfect ringlets. Rachel felt jealous of this lady. The lady that had once reduced her to tears, had beaten her until she could barely move. The lady whose name made Rachel feel physically sick.

Her Mother.

"Rachie, look at you you're all grown up now. You'll be much more fun to hurt. Teenagers always have had many more emotions. When you were a little girl, you didn't know what was happening, but I'm guessing you know now?"

Rachel couldn't manage to get the words to come out of her mouth, and even if she had there would only have been a muffled reply due to the very firm grip over her mouth.

"Answer Me, Child! Or you will get a lot worse than I have planned."

Rachel still didn't trust her voice so she forced her head to nod in agreement.

"That has made things easier for me. I haven't got to hide back from the strong words anymore. Words like rape, abuse, scars."

The last word caused Rachel's breath to hitch. She had never let anybody see her scars. Not even Sam. They made her ugly. She had thin silvery lines covering her body. The worst scar of all was the one no her side. It went from the top of her hip bone to a little way under her armpit. Her mother had hit her around the head and when she was unconcious had engraved her name into Rachel's side. Rachel was going to be reminded of the animal for as long as she lived.

Rachel was snapped out of her train of thought by her mother's harsh voice.

"Here's what's going to happen. Your friend, he is to know nothing. If he finds out, you will be punished. We are going to get a taxi, you are going to act like you love your mother and your two uncles. Of course, they are not really your uncles. These two men are just here to keep you in check and make sure that you dont try and do anything stupid.

"The taxi will take us to the nearest dock, where I have hired a boat to take us to the coast of Texas. In texas we will catch a flight to Russia. In Russia, there will be a flat. YOu will be my slave. If I want some food, you will get it. You will do whatever I say, when I say it. No matter what. Do you understand?"

Rachel felt the tears roll down her cheek onto the man's big hand. She tried to say yes, but it came out as a muffled shriek. The moment the noise left her mouth, Rachel felt a fist in her side. The tears started to come thick and fast. Rachel looked down, not having enough confidence to even try and stand up to her mother.

It was happening again. But this time, there was nobody to walk in and save her. And before anyone could she would be halfway around the world, without a trace. This was it for her. She would spend the rest of her life obeying her mother's every command. The abuse would be worse, all of it. She was likely to be drugged. Her whole world had just been crushed.

She felt a rope wrap around her wrists, stopping her from struggling. She was lifted off of the bed and led out of the bedroom. Hand grabbing both of her arms so tightly that she could no longer feel below her elbow. Her feet fumbled down the stairs as she did not get enough time to find balance. When they all reached the bottom of the stairs Rachel was shocked to see Sam unconcious on the sofa, he had a cut on his head. She cried out at the sight of the person that had always been strong for her, looking so weak, so fragile.

Before she even had time to whisper 'I love you Sam, never forget that' she was pushed out of the front door and her head was being jammed into the edge of the car door. Forcing the rest of her body inside.

One of the men got in beside her. She could see he had various weapons stashed in a bag by his feet. Her mother got into the passenger seat and the other one of her 'guardians' began to drive. Rachel turned her head to the back window, and looked back at her home. The place where the person she loved more than anyone else in the world, lay on her sofa, blood pouring from his head. Tears began to blur her vision. She whispered a goodbye and managed to whisper a quick 'I love you Sam' before she was dragged back around in her seat.

*********** GLEE **********

**DONT HATE ME! As I said at the beggining, there will be a happy ending in the future. **

**Please review and let me know what you think? I'm really worried about this chapter, I'm scared you guys wont like it. So if you do, please tell me. **

**Until next time, **

**TeamAlice1998 x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

**I am SOOOOOO sorry... :/ i haven't written in a month! Bad Writer Bad. I promise i will try to upload at least every two weeks from now on... **

**Its getting quite scary to write now :o On with the chapterrr...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx GLEE xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam woke up at midnight to find himself in a mess on the sofa, he hadnt showered in days and his hair was a complete mess. He had no reason to make any effort at all anymore. HIs only motivation had been stolen away from him, and all he could do was watch as she whispered 'I love you' from the back of a psycho's car.

He had never thought that people that evil really existed, he knew that there were the odd few, the ones that are spoken about on the news, but never thought one would appear from nowhere and decided they were going to make his and Rachel's life hell.

As soon as her name crossed his mind, Sam felt the familiar aching in his heart and the tears rolling down his cheek. He had never been this fragile before, not even with all the trouble in his past. His body had started to shake with his sobs. He couldn't find it within him to stop, so he just let the tears take over him. With his knees up by his chest and a pillow rested on top, he cried all day, and most of the night until he fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx GLEE xxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel woke up in a cold, bare hotel room in a run-down B&B. Her legs had a dull ache that stopped her from making any sudden movement. Last night she had been violated. Repeatedly for hours on end. It was when she was recalling the previous night that she remembered that one of the men had hit her hard across the cheek last night when she complained and begged them to stop.

She dragged herself out of the corner and staggered over to what she presumed to be the bathroom. Inside she found the walls were dirty, and the floor was a pale grey colour. It clearly had not been cleaned well recently. She looked up at the wall and saw a shattered mirror. There was a fragment on the floor which she picked up.

The face that she saw in the mirror, was not her own. Her cheekbones stuck out from her face, and she had bags under her eyes where she had not gotten a proper nights sleep in about a week. She was scared that if she fell asleep they would tortue her more. But most prominant on the face in the mirror, was the large, deep purple bruise that covered most of the left side of her face. Looking closer Rachel noticed that her cheekbone was looking slightly more out of place than her right. If it was broken, she would have to deal with the pain. If she went to the hospital they would start to ask questions. They wouldnt believe her if she told them she had walked into a door, or a box fell on her when she was having a sort out.

She probably wouldnt even have the chance to get to the hospital, her 'guardians' were sleeping just in the next room and she didnt know how long it would take for her to get to a hospital. It would just add to her tiredness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx GLEE xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few hours of trying to ignore the pain, Rachel decided that she couldn't just sit and not get some medical attention. Although she was terrified, and shaking, she stood up and started to make her way quietly to the door. She opened the latch as silently as she could manage and when she had snuck out of the room she had to tease the door closed. Inching it closed to make sure the hinged didnt creak. When she was successfully free of the dingy room she ran as fast as her aching legs could carry her out of the hotel. She was dressed in only a once-white-now-grey vest top and a black pair of jogging bottoms that had been brought for her in order to stop the 'Berry Fashion' being recognised as they went out of town.

Rachel looked around for a sign that could give her a hint to where the nearest hospital was. There were no signs around at all. Across the road she saw a small second-hand shop. She decided to go and ask whoever was working there if they knew where the hospital was.

The woman behind the counter was an old lady, in her 70s. She was wearing a flowery patterned dress and smelled of lavender. Rachel's small amount of confidence had left her the moment she walked into the shop. What if the woman asked questions about the bruise? What would she tell her?

"Hello Dear. Can I help you?"

Rachel's breathe caught and she panicked. She turn slowly to face the woman and managed to stumble out a broken:

"W-w-would y-you be able to t-tell me where the n-nearest hopital is, p-please?"

When Rachel turned around the woman behind the counter gasped. She had never seen somebody looking so battered before.

"Heavens, what happened to you?"

"I-I-I... I was h-having a sort out and...a...a...erm...a box fell and gave me a nasty bruise...I-I'm new here, and don't know where the n-nearest hospit-tal would be"

Rachel heart was beating ten-to-the-dozen and her breathing was becoming more laboured.

"It only a few blocks away dear, you ought to be more careful next time, you could have done some serious damage to your pretty face"

"T-t-thankyou..."

Rachel turned around and found herself running out of the shop, she turned left and ran for a block or two before she saw a sign that told her the hospital was around the next corner. All of a sudden she found that her feet would not allow her to move. She stood there for a moment, her whole body shaking with fear, as she tried to contemplate her fate if she went to the hosiptal.

As if reading what she was feeling her jaw started to hurt again, it helped Rachel to decide that even if she didnt WANT to go she HAD to. She slowly started to walk towards the front door of the hospital and walked to A&E. The lady at the counter looked at Rachel in shock and sent her to the waiting room.

She was only sat in the room for a few minutes before a pretty blonde nurse walked out from a room and called for her to come in. She followed the lady slowly, hertbeat getting faster, breathing quickening. She sat in a small chair in the corner of the room, and the doctor walked over to her, a questioning look on his face. He told her it was liekly she was going to need an X-ray, he led her away, took the pictures and brought her back to the room.

He left for a while to get teh images developed.

The moment he left the room, the nurse pulled a chair up next to Rachel.

"I am Sarah, Would you be able to write down on here how you got your injury please love? I wouldn't want you to put more pressure on your jaw by making you talk"

She passed Rachel a small pad of paper and a pen. Rachel accepted it, and started to write down her cover story about a box falling from a shelf. Her writing was nearly illegible. When she had finished writing, she passed the pad back over to the nurse who scrutinized it for a moment.

"That must have been a really heavy box to do that much..."

She then left the room for a little while after telling Rachel to stay there.

Rachel stayed in exactly the saem place for about 40 minutes before she heard a knock at the door and four police officers walked in. Rachel spung up from her chair and ran to the other side of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx GLEE xxxxxxxxxxx **

So another cliffhanger for you guys... I hoped you like this chapter. I took inspiration from a remix of one of Ed Sheeran's songs... Here's a link if you want to hear it. .com/watch?v=_8c0mbVBh_4

It is really sad, and just made me think of the Rachel story line... although not exactly fitting. I know this is quite a short chapter. But quite full of drama i thought.

Reviews make the pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows happy.

Bye for now guys, TeamAlice1998 xx


End file.
